


[Podfic of] Make the Man

by Podcath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:53:25] set during 4x17, "It's a Terrible Life"; Trinityofone's Summary: He realized he was attempting a level of subterfuge for which he was unprepared. It was one thing to walk among humans. It was quite another to pretend to be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolachrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make the Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7016) by Trinityofone. 



**Title:** [Make the Man](http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/174884.html)  
**Author:** Trinityofone  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean Smith/Castiel  
**Length:** 0:53:25  
**Cover** : Lim  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3de9f3h7h7xv4rw) (28.7 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?s5gvbiq5ppg10b9) (27.3 MB)  



End file.
